


Trust and Betrayal

by Jaliee_Holmes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Caring Mary Winchester, Detective Castiel, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Omega Dean, Omega smuggling rings, Past Relationship(s), Pregnant Dean, Trust Issues, mentions of abuse, more tags to be added.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 12:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14520549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaliee_Holmes/pseuds/Jaliee_Holmes
Summary: Castiel Novak is a rather powerful alpha who is also the lead detective in the cases against the multiple omega smuggling ring. The latest ring that he and his partner have been tracking, not only steals omegas from their homes and communities, but also sells them in-between rings and alphas. One night, Castiel and his partner are assigned to to attend one of these sells, ordered to get as many omegas out as possible before tracking them to their next sell and freeing the rest. Insert Dean Winchester; a pregnant omega who had been beaten and abused in so many ways that he just didn't trust anyone. When Cas lays his eyes on Dean, he knows he has to save him, no matter how many rules he breaks. But Dean is even more skittish once he finds out that he has been bought in silent auction yet again. The worst alphas always bought their omegas that way. He should know. Can Castiel ever win his trust, or has Dean been lied to and betrayed too many times to be saved?





	Trust and Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tickette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tickette/gifts).



**Chapter I**

_Castiel’s P.O.V._

The briefing was quickly coming to an end, with everyone leaving as I sensed someone coming up to me. My eyes flickered up to see Chuck Shurley, the chief of police, and I had to suppress a groan. I trained my face to hide any possible emotions and raised an eyebrow at him, clearly asking what he needed. He set a file down and I gave a bit of a heavy sigh.

“You and Detective Roché need to go over this. I’m still missing details,” he said quietly.

The omega cases were still hanging rather low on how many people knew. There were only two in this room and four in the entire station, including me. I looked at him bewildered by his words. “Missing details? Chief, Balthazar and I went over that four or five times. There is nothing missing. Nothing that we know at least.”

He nodded towards the door and I knew that was meant I was to follow. I quickly gathered up my things, tucking them beneath my arm as I followed. Balthazar was standing there waiting and flashed me small smile; all teeth and all fake. We both followed Chief Shurley, a small bubble of concern rising in me. What was so important about this case that it required a private meeting? As the door to his office closed behind me, we stood in an awkward silence. Finally Chuck gave us some answers.

“You didn’t miss any details… I just have a bit of tougher mission for the both of you. Tonight, at 2100 hours the ring we’ve been tracking is having an omega sale. We need you to go undercover as alphas looking to buy. During the middle of the bidding, get out as many omegas as you can. Try your best to get out unseen. We’ll have backup at the ready, but we’d like to track them to their next sale of possibly and free the rest. If you are spotted, make sure that the omegas are safe no matter what. Just be careful,” the older man said tiredly. “The file has all the information you’ll need to get in safely.”

Balthazar and I nodded, genuinely surprised by this all. We dismissed ourselves, to go get ready for that night. By the time we met up again it was already seven and we had an hour drive ahead of ourselves. The drive was quiet and neither of us spoke a word to the other; there was nothing we could say anyways. We entered into the rather shady building and I told myself that this was just another case, trying not to show any personal attachment to it, even if I felt terribly offended by what was happening in these places. The number of omegas that had gone missing in the past four years, had tripled; leaving many loved ones and friends behind, knowing that they would possibly never seen them again. The police tried their hardest to pull out whatever omegas they could from these rings and get them back home, but it was getting harder. More omegas were missing, more rings rose up, and more families were torn apart. Each day was a challenge; a challenge we all seemed to be failing.

I tore my eyes from the floor to get a good look around and internally cringed. The smell was awful in here, with so much fear and ugliness mixed in. I could hardly stand to be in the room. It was lined with seats in front of a stage, curtains hiding what we all knew hid behind. Down the hall there were many omegas on show, silent auctions happening. Balthazar headed towards the seats, and I followed; waiting for the bidding to start. We sat back row and on the end, as to not make much hassle in getting up. As an alpha walked out, clearly to start this whole show, I tensed up, knowing that if we were to mess up tonight, it could spell doom for many omegas and that was not a risk I wished to take.

_Dean’s P.O.V._

I watched the crowd nervously, knowing that if I was not bought tonight, than it would most certainly bring doom to me and my child. But would being bought be much better? Not many wanted a pregnant omega, not the alphas that were here tonight. These alphas were only rich assholes looking to pleasure themselves by torturing others, I knew this from experience. I had failed last night’s bidding and silent auction, not even one alpha glancing my way, so the stakes were high. I watched as each omega went on stage, some being bought and others not even being glanced at. The ones who were bought were given fresh clothes and a shower, something that all of us desperately needed. For the ones who weren’t, they went back into the small cages we were kept in to begin with.

All too soon, it was my turn to go. I stared out from the stage, eyes not meeting any of the alphas, knowing that they might call it out against me. An alpha in the back corner rose, and walked off and I felt my heart sink as they forced me back towards my cage. The fear was indescribable and I had a bad feeling about what was to happen tonight. I curled up and waited for the bidding and silent auctions to end and merely wishing for the alpha I had been stolen from to come save me.

_Castiel’s P.O.V._

The second the omega walked on stage I knew I had to help him. So much fear tainted him, and it was not selfish fear; it was purely fear for one he carried. I stood up, not wishing to be seen as some heartless bidder by the other alphas and Balthazar and headed straight down the hall, placing a hefty bid on Omega 269. I quickly came back to see Balthazar heading towards me.

“Where were you? We need to get back there,” the younger alpha whispered.

I nodded. “Then let’s go. We have to be back before the end to see if we can figure out where they are headed too.”

We both took off and I couldn’t help, but look back towards the stage where the omega had stood just moments ago.


End file.
